An input device is any peripheral (e.g. a piece of computer hardware equipment) used to provide data and control signals to an information processing system such as a computer. Natural interaction with computers has become increasingly popular in recent times and users have come to expect sophisticated, yet simple interaction models from their everyday devices and applications.